


Headaches and Hurt Knees.

by cats_eye78



Series: Bad Aspirin. [2]
Category: Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Man lovin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_eye78/pseuds/cats_eye78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a companion piece to The dangers of uhm, aspirin?. Mike and Tom lovin'. read on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headaches and Hurt Knees.

                                                            Headaches and Hurt Knees.  
   
Disclaimer:  I own nothing. Also I'm sure the women in their lives are wonderful people and in no way does this fic reflect on them.  
   
   
            “Damn Jenny, you look like hell.”  Mike took in the sight of an obviously pained grimace on Jensen’s face.  “You feelin’ okay?”  
   
            “Not really, I got a splitting headache.  I had a lot of stunts involving me hitting my head today.”   
   
            “Then why did you come tonight?  I’d have totally understood.”  
   
            Jensen glanced over at his friend and groaned when he saw the knowing smirk.  
   
            “You couldn’t tell him no, could you.  He gave you that kicked puppy look and you caved.  Man you are so whipped.”  
   
            “Shut it!  It’s not like you can say no to-,”  
   
            “Hey, calm down, I’m just hassling you.  Look, I managed to crack the hell out of my knee today and if Tommy catches me limping he’s gonna make me get it looked at.  I was heading to get some aspirin, you want some?”  
   
            “Aspirin?  Right.”  
   
            “Dude.  Why does no one trust me?  I stopped all that stuff after I was high and agreed to that damn movie.”  
   
            “What? Sorority Boys?”  Jensen grinned evilly.  
   
            “God, don’t say that name.  Come on, do you want the aspirin or not?  You know if you try to leave your boy will pout.”  Now it was his turn to sport an evil grin, he knew the fear of Jared’s puppy eyes would keep Jensen at the party with or without painkillers.  
   
            “Fine, lead the way.”  
   
            Jensen followed Mike to the bathroom and watched him make a big production of opening the medicine cabinet and removing a bottle clearly labeled ‘Aspirin’.  After popping one in his mouth and swallowing it with the help of beer Mike offered the bottle to Jensen.  
             
            “If these aren’t really-,”  
   
            “If they aren’t really aspirin you can have your sasquatch kick my ass and Tommy will hold me still for him.  Okay?”  
   
            With a final grumble Jensen takes a couple pills and heads back out to the party.  
   
            “Why does no one trust me?  Spike the punch a couple times and everybody loses the trust.  It’s sad.”  He shakes his head and sets out to find Tom.  
   
            About twenty minutes and one beer later he started feeling the uncontrollable need to touch Tom.  “Tommy do you know just how amazingly smooth your skin is?”  He cooed while petting Tom’s face.  
   
            “Aww man, how much have you had to drink?”  Came the long-suffering sounding question.  
   
            “I’ve only had three beers, I’m not drunk, and you just feel really good.”  Mike proceeded to lick and nip at Tom’s neck.  
   
            “Woo there.  Isn’t it a little early to disappear on our guests?”  Tom pulled away and when he looked at his lover, his smile became a frown when he saw nothing but pupil in Mike’s eyes.  “Damn it.”  He grabbed Mike’s arm and dragged him out into the backyard.  “Are you high?”  He demanded.  
   
            “What?  No, god no.  You know I quit that stuff years ago.” He pouted and tried to kiss Tom, only to be shoved back.  
   
            “Bull-shit, your pupils are blown, man.  What have you taken?”  
   
            “Only beer and an aspirin.  I swear.  Come on baby, let’s ditch the party and you tie me to the bed?”  He licks Tom’s ear, “What do you say?”  
   
            “I say you’re full of shit and I’m going in.”  Tom turns to storm away only to have Mike grab him and drag them both to the ground.  
   
            “Baby, don’t be mad at me.  I didn’t want you to worry about me, I just took the aspirin so I wouldn’t start limping, I hit my knee harder than I let on.  Come on, I love you.  Don’t you love me?”  He started wrapping himself around Tom, kissing any part that was close.  
   
            At that moment inside the house Jared shouted, “Mike!  Where the hell are you?”  
   
            “Jay!  Can I get some help out here?”  Tom yells back.  In the few minutes it took Jared to come outside Mike had wrapped himself so tightly around Tom that he would need help to dislodge the smaller man. He ignored Tom’s yelling for and at Jared in favor of pulling up his shirt and nuzzling the perfect six-pack abs presented. When he decided he wanted his lover’s attention back on him, he bit his stomach, grinning at the squeak it produced.  
   
            “Mm, you taste amazing Tommy and your skin, it’s like butter.”  He resumed licking and nuzzling.  
   
            “Well, I see he had the same ‘aspirin’ that Jen had.”  
             
            Mike looked up at Tom with a ‘see I told you’ expression as Tom said, “He said that too?  Mike said that he took aspirin, but I thought he was just messing with me.  Crap, so you really didn’t mean to get fucked up?”  
   
            “I told you I didn’t now will you please fuck me.”  He pleaded as he buried his face in Tom’s crotch, nuzzling the hardening shaft.  
   
            “Oh god, uhg,” Mike grinned hearing the arousal in his voice, “Okay baby, I’ll fuck you until you can’t walk, but only if you find me that aspirin and we throw it out.”  
   
            “It’s in the bathroom, hurry!”  He cried dragging Tom with him, unable to get to that bottle and the reward that would follow quickly enough.  He snickered when he heard Tom’s answer to Jared’s question.  “Maybe now they’ll get their heads out of their asses and finally consummate all that sexual tension.”  
   
            “Only you would use a ten letter word when you’re fucked up.  Now, where is it?”  
   
            “Here it is, baby,” Mike snuggled into Tom’s chest as he pulled the bottle from the cabinet.  
   
            Upon seeing it Tom groaned, “Babe, did that come from me and Jamie’s house?”  
   
            “Yeah, now come to bed.”  He waggled his eyebrows in what he thought was a sexy way, but really it just looked silly and made Tom laugh.  
   
            “Damn Mikey, that is one of Jamie’s bottles.  She hid her drugs in them.”  
   
            “Oh crap, I’m sorry; I thought it was yours when I packed it.  I’m so sorry baby,”  
   
            “It’s not your fault.” Tom reassured him as he flushed the pills.  “Now don’t I owe you some sex?”  He leered and rubbed his man’s bald head, making him purr like a kitten.  
   
            “Oh yes, you promised I wouldn’t be able to walk when you were done.”  He drew Tom’s head down, lips sealing over lips, tongue licking its way in, mapping the ridged roof inside, curling around and pulling the other tongue into his mouth.   
   
            Tom broke away with a groan, “Bedroom, now.”  He growled and tossed Mike over his shoulder,  
   
            In a false falsetto voice, “I love it when you go all caveman!”   
   
            Tom ignored the catcalls and grunted when Mike bit his ass.  He kicked the bedroom door shut behind him and gently laid Mike out on the bed.  “God, I love you so much.”  He whispered as he pulled Mike’s shirt off and his own was taken off him.  
   
            “Don’t go all girly on me now, I want it hard and fast.  Can you do that for me?”  Mike bit down hard at the point where the neck becomes the shoulder, knowing it drove Tom crazy.  
   
            “Hard and fast, huh?  I think I can work with that.”  With a feral grin he yanked Mike’s pants off taking his boxers with them.   
   
            He shoved Mike’s legs into the air, draping them over his shoulders, mouthing the weeping cock that bobbed happily against the smaller mans stomach.  
   
            “Oh, oh god.”   
   
            “Calling for god already?  I’m just getting started.”  He sucked first one then the other balls into his mouth rolling them gently.  Then his lips drifted farther back, kissing the quivering pucker.  He ran his tongue around the edge before making it a hard point and delving inside.   
             
            “Ahh!  Oh my, oh, ahh!”  Mike’s hips tried to shoot of the bed, but Tom anticipated this reaction and firmly held him down.  
   
            “Don’t try to get away or I might not get you prepped enough, I don’t want to hurt you.”  He whispered before diving back in, lapping his lover’s hole.  
   
            He worked a finger in alongside his tongue, making sure it was slippery, adding a second and a third as quickly as he could, and relishing the inarticulate cries that were streaming from the man under him.  
   
            When he judged him loose enough he sat up, smiling at Mike’s whimper, and pulled Mike up and turned him, placing his hands on the headboard.  “Hang on, baby.”  
   
            That was all the warning Mike got before Tom slammed into him from behind.  He screamed and writhed, pushing back to take all Tom could give him.   
                         
            “Too hard?  Did I hurt you?”  Tom stilled worriedly running his hands over Mike’s back.  
   
            “God no, just hard enough.  Now move, damn it.”  
   
            “Your wish is my command.”  He smirked and pulled out until just the tip remained in and thrust back in repeating the move over and over, thighs straining with the force he put behind the thrusts.  He mouthed along the exposed shoulders beneath him; teeth sinking in as he tried to hold off his orgasm until Mike came, wanting to feel him lose it around him.  
   
            When teeth sank into his shoulder he arched his back making the cock inside him hit that special place inside with every thrust.  His cries became frantic as he felt his release come barreling through him.  With a final scream he shot all over the headboard, his body clenching around Tom.  
   
            That was all it took and Tom was groaning spending himself deep inside his lover.  They both collapsed Mike whimpering as Tom pulled out with a pop.  
   
            “Well baby, you happy?”  
   
            “Mmhmm.  I can’t feel my legs.  You did good.”   
   
            “You know, it was really rude of us to ditch the party so early,” Tom smiled at the blissed out look on Mike’s face.  
   
            “They’ll forgive us.  Anyway it was a ‘ding dong the bitch is gone’ party.  We couldn’t be expected to be good little hosts all night.”  He snuggled under Tom’s chin, eyes closing as they happily drifted off to sleep.  
   
            The next morning Mike woke with a grimace when he rolled over and the sheet stuck to his ass where come had dripped out.  His expression changed to a wicked grin when he realized he had managed to wake before Tom.  
   
            Carefully he pulled back the covers to revel Tom’s morning wood. Smirking he licked a stripe from base to tip and took the head in his mouth.  
   
            Tom woke feeling a warm wet mouth around his dick, “Mike that better be you.”  He muttered.  
   
            “Mhmm, it’s me.”  
   
            “Good.”  He reached down to cup the back of Mike’s head, caressing the stubble there.  “God, baby, I love it when you wake me like this.”  
   
            Mike hummed in agreement and continued to give Tom a nice slow blowjob.  
   
            When he finished Tom pulled him up for a deep kiss and with a few jerks had him coming over his hands.  Mike was licking Tom’s fingers clean when he suddenly remembered the promise he’d made Jensen.  
   
             “Oh fuck me!”  
   
             “Already?” Tom’s grin quickly faded as he took in the horrified expression on the other man’s face.  “Baby, what’s wrong?”  
   
            “Last night I promised Jensen that if the aspirin wasn’t aspirin, I’d let Jared kick my ass!”  
   
            Tom burst into loud whooping laughter.  
   
            Mike looked grouchily at his boyfriend, “Don’t laugh, it’s not funny.  You’re supposed to hold me still while he does it.”   
   
            This did nothing to stop Tom’s laughter.  
   
            “Fine, be that way!”  Mike tried to get out of bed, but Tom pinned him down.  
   
            “Baby, I’ll explain what happened.  If anyone deserves to get their ass kicked over this it’s me.  I should have made sure none of that bitch's stuff came with us.  I’ll protect you if it is needed.”  Tom assured his worried boyfriend.   
   
            Mike perked up as a thought occurred to him, “Hey, do you think Jenny and Paddy might have finally hooked up?”  
   
            “I hope so, but until we find out I think we should find another use for your ass besides kicking.”  
   
            “Do you have anything in mind,” Mike leered up at Tom.  
   
            “Oh, I could think of a thing or two.”  
   
            “Well, you had better show me then.”  
   
            “Well, alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I loved Sorority Boys. It was the closest to a "bad" movie of his that I could think of. ;)


End file.
